Legion of Darkness
The Legion of Darkness is a group that operates on Spherus Magna which replaced the Dark Hunters in the year 2010 (BiChronicles). Original Members/Early History The Legion of Darkness orignated from the joining together of a group of Rahkshi (Lerahk, Zirahk and Shadow Universe Guurahk (first female to join the group)), a remanant of the Rock Tribe consisting of a Skrall, Atakus and Stronius, and Nektann, Skakdi Warlord in the year 2010. They operated under the ancient structure known as The Disk, trying to keep well hidden from the Toa, Matoran, Agori and Glatorian who were working together. The Gate Shortly after the Diskland Skirmish The Legion decided to move to a new base not too far away. However, it was on the other side of The Barriers, which posed a problem. However, after discovering The Gate in what would become known as The Gateland they tried to find a way to open it. However, a new faction had emerged: Cobbler's Army, which conisted of Cobbler III, Melee Drones , Lookout/Light Gunnery Drones and Heavy Gunnery Drones. A team led by Cobbler's newly-made second-in-command, Mixxr, tracked down The Legion and attempted to destroy them. However, the drones were destroyed and Mixxr fled. Afterwards, they found the lock, unlocked it and opened The Gate. Now they could move to the new land. Expansion Soon after that they got to the new land, which they named the Ground of Ancients, for there were a lot of ancient structures, including another Disk. However, there was one problem: they left The Gate open, allowing both Cobbler's Army and the Alliance to get through. However, they often met and battled on the way to the Ground of Ancients. In this time new members joined The Legion, such as Anthirro, who quickly became another leader, Heriu, the second female to join the group and Rey, who's rapid movement often confused his enemies. They were left alone in peace to formulate plans for a couple of days while the Alliance and Cobbler's Army fought while searching for the Ground. 11 Month War From September 2010 to June 2011 The Legion of Darkness, the Alliance and Cobbler's Army all fought one another. However, most of the time everyone just sat around (still on their guard, however), not actually doing any fighting. Only about 2 sixths of the War was actually spent fighting. Shadow Alternate Universe Meets Our Universe In the sixth month of the War, a Portal opened, and 5 mysterious figures came through: Shadow Takanuva, ruler of the alternate universe and 4 Shadow Universe Rahkshi: Turahk, Kurahk, Vorahk and Panrahk. Not too long after coming through the portal they decided to join The Legion. This turned the tide of the war, because S.T managed to convince the two Bohrok Va-Sul, Gahlok Va-Sul and Tahnok Va-Sul to assassinate Cobbler III. This happened in the tenth month of the War, and then his drone army shut down, for they had no leader. After the War The LoD saw themselves as beaten, so they fled back to the Diskland to formulate another attack. It was at this point that a rather strange Rahkshi who went be the alias 'Assassin' joined the group. Sometime in January 2012 a new Rahkshi had come into our universe from the Shadow Universe: Shadow Lerahk, and with him a Shadow Rahkshi's head whom he planned to build a body for. He joined the Legion of Darkness after assaulting the Po-Matoran Barras and the two Vahki who were escorting him, Nuurakh and Bordakh. Mid 2012 Nothing of note had happened in between the end of the 11 Month War and 4 June 2012, when the Legion of Darkness who had now been reduced in size had decided to attack a Matoran Village. It was here that Gresh, Takanuva and Tahu, who were seen as great heroes and peacekeepers since the end of the war, were killed defending the village. It was at this point that Nektann had found the Control Rod for Cobbler's Drone Army. He reactivated the sleeping army and obliterated the village. Category:Organizations